Adiós Robin
by Miriam-OQiEC
Summary: Momentos después del entierro de Robin, Regina se encuentra triste y vulnerable, sin saber que hacer y como continuar, Su alma gemela se ha ido para siempre... Tristeza y soledad ! ¿Cómo continuar, cuando la vida te golpea una y otra vez, quitándote a la persona que amas?


**NOTA**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a los creadores de ONCE UPON A TIME.**

* * *

¡Quiero estar sola, entiéndanme! - dio media vuelta y entró en su casa con el corazón roto y dejando a los Charmings fuera.

Colgó el paraguas y el sombrero en el perchero del vestíbulo. No se había permitido llorar delante de sus amigos y familia, sólo su hermana fue testigo de sus lágrimas sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amado Robín.

Se dirigió al sofá de su grande sala, se sentó y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos; y ahí estaba... todo ese dolor que había guardado.

Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sentía ganas de gritar, de arrojar cosas, de tirar lo poco que había ganado a la basura, ahora ya nada importaba; el amor de su vida, su segunda oportunidad se había ido, se había ido para siempre. Nunca más volvería a ver esa sonrisa que tantas veces la había reconfortado, nunca más vería aquellos océanos azules que paz siempre le traían, y nunca más oiría su voz con aquel "Te amo".

Todo fue tan rápido ¡Maldición!, todo acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo regresaba a ser como antes, nuevamente sola, nuevamente débil, ¿a eso se refería su madre? ¿Era así como el amor se convertía en una debilidad?. Es que acaso a Dios, el universo, el destino o lo que sea que manejase su vida, ¿no le importaba su felicidad?. Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Sólo desdicha era su vida, solo pesares y lágrimas.

"Tú eres mi futuro"- le diría él y ahora que... Ya no tenía nada, el futuro que juntos habían planeado ahora era parte del pasado. Nunca ocurriría, nunca esos planes y sueños se concretarían. En un impulso de querer acabar con el dolor, se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, tratando de arrancar algo, pero no lo hizo, solo se golpeaba por toda la impotencia que sentía, por todo ese dolor de ya nunca más tenerlo a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta ahora se encontraba sentada en la alfombra de su grande y espaciosa sala y diversos recuerdos en imágenes aparecían frente a ella, el tatuaje de león, su miedo a amar, la primera vez que lo vio en el bosque encantado, la caballerosidad con la que siempre la trató, su corazón en sus manos, aquel primer beso impulsivo pero correspondido, su sonrisa diciéndole cosas lindas, las caminatas bajo la luz de la luna, su primera vez juntos ahí mismo frente a la chimenea, tantas palabras dulces, caricias y besos que ahora ya eran parte del recuerdo. Su compañero, amigo, amante ya no estaba más, pero su imagen estaba presente y si bien no sería fácil acostumbrarse al dolor, ella había aprendido a convivir con él, y aunque le duela aceptarlo, esta vez no sería la excepción.

¿Habría sido su culpa, que él ya no esté con ella? - ¿Cómo pudo entregarle la niña a Zelena, sabiendo que Hades estaba con ella? ¡Qué estúpida había sido! - la bondad la había cegado, su bondad tuvo un precio; Un precio que dolía, que deseaba con todo su corazón nunca haberlo pagado.

Por su culpa, ¡Sí ! ¡ Ya definitivamente era su culpa !. Su segunda oportunidad se había ido, el único que había visto a la tierna mujer detrás de aquellas barreras que ella misma había levantado; su ladrón quien había robado su corazón, ya no estaba más. Quizás el tiempo curase las heridas, pero a pesar de ello las cicatrices quedarían, seguro la sangre secaría y las llagas cerrarían, pero durante este tiempo muchas lágrimas serian derramadas y mucho dolor seria sentido, aquello no podría ser evitado.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo continuar sin él? Tenía a su hijo, Sí! pero nada ni nadie podría reemplazar la falta que le haría Robín. Sabía que tenía que perdonarse para seguir adelante, pero perdonar no significaba olvidar, sólo sería recordar sin sentir dolor.

Había llorado tanto que no tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado sentada en la alfombra de su sala; fue en ese instante en que recordó al pequeño Roland, ¡Que egoísta había sido!, solo pensó en ella olvidándose por completo de aquella personita de rizos castaños y tierna mirada, ¡Pobre niño!, ahora huérfano de padre y madre, ¿Qué pasaría con él, ahora que no tenía más a su padre? ¿Se quedaría con el grupo de los hombres alegres?, NO! No podía permitirlo. Ella tendría que hacer algo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

El tiempo en Storybrook, era uno de los más fríos que se había vivido en los últimos años, las emociones se sentían a flor de piel, sobre todo aquellas que dolían más. Luego de un baño rápido y de haberse colocado una vestimenta adecuada para el invierno, salió rumbo al bosque, aquel lugar que siempre le recordaría a él, aquel "Olor a Bosque" el cual detestó al principio y al que luego aprendió a amar tanto, estaría presente siempre, y ahí estaría su amado Robín.


End file.
